


Change in Command - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new captain, the first forty-eight hours are always the deadliest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Command - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the WIP Big Bang story, [Change in Command](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4641018/chapters/10584126), by scifishipper.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://beyzayildirim77.deviantart.com/art/Space-4-T-212397687)  



End file.
